Truth or Dare
by Snowdiamond
Summary: A game of truth or dare between a group of Harry Potter characters. It's my first fic so please r/r.
1. The Game

Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling but I own the plot.  
  
This takes place at Sirius' house after Harry moves in with him. The characters are Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Draco (he and Harry are friends now), Angelina, Alicia and Oliver.  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Harry: I'm bored!  
  
Ron: Me too!  
  
Ginny: What can we do???  
  
Hermione: *grins evilly* Let's play truth or dare!  
  
Everyone: What's that?  
  
Hermione: A game!  
  
Ginny and Angelina: How do you play?  
  
Hermione: One person asks another person truth or dare and then the second person picks one. For truth, you have to answer whatever question they ask you and for dare, you have to do whatever they say.  
  
Draco: That sounds okay. I'll play.  
  
Fred and George: Sure! We'll play!  
  
Everyone else: Sure I guess so!  
  
Hermione: I'll go first. Ginny, truth or dare?  
  
Ginny: Truth  
  
Hermione: Yeah! *grins* Who do you have a crush on? You can't lie or we'll give you a truth potion.  
  
Ginny: Okay fine. *whispers* Harry.  
  
Hermione: Who? We couldn't hear you!  
  
Ginny: Harry. *blushes* Oliver, truth or dare?  
  
Little does Ginny know that Harry is blushing too because he likes her. Also, close to Ginny, Draco is pouting because he, too likes Ginny.  
  
Oliver: Dare  
  
Ginny: I know who you like and soon everyone else will too. I dare you to go and *propose* to the girl you like.  
  
Oliver: *gets down on his knee in front of.....Hermione* Hermione, I have always loved you. Will you marry me?  
  
Hermione: *giggles and blushes* Really? You like me?  
  
Oliver: Yes! Since the day I met you! *gets up* Okay! Fred, truth or dare?  
  
Fred: Dare!  
  
Oliver: *whispers* I dare you to go sweep Angelina off her feet, into your lap and to kiss her.  
  
Fred: Okay. *picks Angelina up and puts her in his lap and kisses her*  
  
Angelina: *giggles*  
  
Fred: *whispers in Angelina's ear* Let's go somewhere more private! *they leave*  
  
Hermione: Why did they leave? George will you go and check on them?  
  
George: With pleasure! *grins*  
  
A moment later you hear screams coming from the living room. George rushes out, followed by Fred and Angelina who look like they are going to kill him.  
  
Hermione: Well, I guess we lost those three. Who wants to ask next?  
  
Draco: *still pouting from Ginny's answer to her truth* Potter, truth or dare?  
  
Harry: Dare!  
  
Draco: *under his breath* Ooh Potter your gonna regret that.  
  
Ginny: What did you say Draco?  
  
Draco: *blushes* Nothing. Okay Potter I dare you to go and kiss Ginny.  
  
Harry stands up and goes over to Ginny. He pulls Ginny up onto her feet and notices that she is blushing. They start a quiet conversation.  
  
Harry: Ginny?  
  
Ginny: Yeah?  
  
Harry: Do you really like me?  
  
Ginny: Yes I do! *blushes more*  
  
Harry: That's good because I like you too. *pulls her into a kiss*  
  
Draco: *pouting* That's some kiss!  
  
Ron: Okay Harry you can let go of my sister now. Harry?? HARRY????? This is disgusting. *leaves*  
  
Harry: *breaks away* Where did Ron go??  
  
Hermione: He left. That mean we only have...*counts* ...six people left.  
  
Alicia: Oh Georgie-poo! I'm coming! *talks to Hermione* I'm sorry this is getting boring cuz my friends left. *leaves*  
  
Hermione: Okay that means there are only five people left.  
  
Harry and Ginny: Hermione, would it hurt your feelings if we left??  
  
Hermione: No!  
  
Harry and Ginny: Okay bye! *they turn and leave*  
  
Oliver: Hermie can you and I leave? There are only three people left.  
  
Hermione: Okay fine. Let's go Oliver!  
  
Oliver: *sweeps her off of her feet and leaves*  
  
Draco: Oh poor me. I am all alone. I guess I'll sing a song.  
  
Twinkle, twinkle little star,  
  
How I wonder what you are,  
  
Up above the world so high,  
  
Like a diamond-,  
  
AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Lupin (as a werewolf): GRRRR!  
  
Sirius (as a dog): *transforms* I guess he doesn't like your singing. You are the weakest link! Good-bye. *transforms back and leaves*  
  
Draco: NOOOOO!  
  
Lupin: GRRRR!  
  
The End  
  
A/N- I hope you liked it. It was my fist fic. I think that it is kind of short but I really hoped that you liked it. Please r/r. Thank-you. If you liked it I may continue. 


	2. What went on with Fred and Angelina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter 2  
  
What went on with Fred and Angelina  
  
Oliver: *whispers* I dare you to go sweep Angelina off her feet, into your lap and to kiss her.  
Fred: Okay. *picks Angelina up and puts her in his lap and kisses her*  
Angelina: *giggles*  
Fred: *whispers in Angelina's ear* Let's go somewhere more private! *they leave*  
  
Angelina: Fred?  
  
Fred: Yeah?  
  
Angelina: Where are we going?  
  
Fred: To Harry's room.  
  
Angelina: Why not the living room?  
  
Fred: Not private enough.  
  
Angelina: Oh I see.  
  
Fred: Now let's finish what we started. *sets her in his lap and starts kissing her*  
  
The kiss doesn't stop even when a shadow comes into the room. The shadow sneaks up behind them and drops something on their head.  
  
Angelina: *screams* That's cold. What is it?  
  
Fred: It was George. He droppped out newest invention on us.  
  
Angelina: What is it called?  
  
Fred: The invisible water balloon. Really original name isn't it?  
  
Angelina: Yeah, really.  
  
Fred: Let's go kill him.  
  
Angelina: I'm game. Come on.  
  
They get up and run after George with looks of pure hatred on their faces.  
  
Angelina: George you better watch out!  
  
Fred tries to run faster and catches up with George just after they pass through the room where the others were. Fred takes George's legs, Angelina takes his arms and they both throw him into Sirius's outside pool even though it is the middle of the winter.  
  
George: Ha ha! It's frozen!  
  
Fred and Angelina: Not for long!!!  
  
They both pulled out their wands and muttered something. A jet of blue flame flew out of their wands and hit the ice. The ice instantly melted. George fell into the cold water. Fred and Angelina muttered something else and pointed at the whole pool. Almost immediately a sort of clear barrier covered the sides of the pool for 2 metres up and covered the top so that George was stuck in the water.  
  
Fred: Don't worry Georgie. There's enough oxygen to last for a couple of days. *laughs*  
  
George: *shivering* Truce?? Please I'm so cold.  
  
Fred: Angelina?  
  
Angelina: Okay!  
  
They both mutter something and the barrier disappears. Then they walk off, leaving George shivering in the pool.  
  
TBC (maybe)  
  
A/N: I hope that you liked this just as much as the first part. No flames please. Just constructive critisism.  
  
Celeste: Thanks!  
  
Nimbuschick: I don't know if they would because it is a "Muggle" game. Anyway I really do like your story.  
  
Mask of Dawn: I will write more.  
  
Jelli Bean: Yeah I want to play Truth or Dare too.  
  
Shao: That's good. Draco's song was supposed to be the funny part. And the weakest link thing at the end.  
  
summersun: Thanx for reviewing.  
  
Lina Inverse the Dramata: Thanx for reviewing. If you liked the George running from Fred and Angelina thing then you'll probably like this chapter.  
  
Madame Snuffles: I like your stories too.  
  
Rosie Sinistra: Thanx. That was my first fic on ff.net and my first HP story.  
  
Lethal: I will.  
  
sn0bunny: I'm not going to tell you. Just let your imagination decide what you think.  
  
Aragorn Snape: Thanx for being my first review. I have never really written depressing fanfiction. 


End file.
